brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Articles for Deletion
=Nominations= Comet (Ninjago) Keep It should be kept. People are saying it is part of the Ninjago (World), but it isn't. Ninjago is a planet! The comet is in space, away from Planet Ninjago! --GoldNinjaMX It's an important location. User:Titaniummorro Delete Unecessary. --Schtickman (talk) 09:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Brickipedia:Article navigation, Brickipedia:Article requests, Brickipedia:Articles needing sources Delete #Unused. ~ CJC 23:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) #Never used. -- 00:03, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #MsDtalk 00:16, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #Per above In Him, [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge']] 06:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #Delete vote for first and third 09:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #Per Cjc and Jay Keep # The second could be useful for people who aren't confident enough to make a page yet if it was redesigned. 09:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Would they be aware that the page actually existed though? :P ~ CJC 12:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Yeah, fair enough, struck :P 12:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Deleted the first and third. Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Jewellery This is an unofficial, aftermarket LEGO product. It's not officially licensed or endorsed by the LEGO Group either, so there's very little reason it belongs on the wiki. If we were to have an article for this, we would have articles for any aftermarket LEGO product, such as custom sets by organizations like ME Models, BrickArms, BrickForge, etc. It seems unreasonable. --ToaMeiko (talk) 21:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Discussion * , as nominator. --ToaMeiko (talk) 21:47, August 5, 2013 (UTC) * Not needed on Brickipedia-- The Toa of Air 14:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * , * Article on MEGA BLOKS anyone? -- 16:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) * Speedy it. I would just delete it, but I've got to delete all the related "set" pages, and I don't have time right now 23:04, August 26, 2013 (UTC) **Done, and all the set pages in the theme are flagged as well. --ToaMeiko (talk) 23:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) * I've just speedied it, but now I'm a bit confused by this, particularly "Last year I collaberated with The LEGO Group for a 2010 Christmas launch in Selfridges.". That doesn't make it official does it? The fact it's being sold in stores, and there appears to have been some sort of deal done with TLG makes me wonder :S 22:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) **That is why I created the pages originally. ~ CJC 19:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Denmark This page is for a country which is important to LEGO but we don't have pages for the countries the LEGOLands are in. Discussion * as Nominator-- The Toa of Air 14:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Moderators The same information for this page should be on the Message Boards page and the LEGO Message Boards Wiki. We don't need pages for every rank on the LMBs, so this is rather useless. Discussion * as nominator. --ToaMeiko (talk) 20:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) * -- 22:27, August 24, 2013 (UTC) * Animals' videogames Nommed for deletion. ~ CJC 16:30, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Discussion *Yep, delete it. It's useless. 16:35, October 15, 2013 (UTC) *-- 17:17, October 15, 2013 (UTC) LEGO Star Wars IV While it was decided to be kept in its last nomination, I'm renominating it because there is still no info on it. It was announced before LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, yet LEGO Marvel was just released and we still don't know anything about LEGO Star Wars IV. We should know more about it by now. It might have been cancelled. We have no images about it. If we wait patiently for the game, we can possibly be having this useless article for years. There is nothing we can add to this article other than speculation. Delete * - I'm a nominator and this article is a waste of space. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) * - I don't see what purpose it serves. If we get confirmation that it actually will be released at some point in time, then the article can be recreated, but as stated, currently the article is useless and only has room for speculation and no real content. --Silence, Doctor (talk) 04:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) * -The creator of this page is wasting others time. I don't know what is the purpose of this page at this time. --Rople (talk) 14:52 October 27, 2013 (UTC) * Doesn't seem to serve a purpose at this point. Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) * - If it was scheduled for 2014, we probably would at least have a screenshot by now. Keep Discussion Anyone want it kept? So far it is five to none. And the article seems pointless anyway. Our source was a fan forum. How reliable could they be? SeanWheeler (talk) 00:48, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :So far, no, and I think it's going to stay that way. ::Well, then let's delete it ASAP. SeanWheeler (talk) 17:01, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :::And look, there a LEGO Hobbit video game announced with a teaser poster. LEGO Star Wars IV did not even get a teaser of any kind. No screenshots, no gameplay, nothing! How do we even know that this is being worked on? It might have been mentioned in Celebration VI, but a brief mention does not completely confirm stuff. We had sources mentioning characters of other games that ended up not being in the game (Cheetah in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and Lady Deathstrike in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. But until we have a picture confirming LEGO Star Wars IV, I would consider it doesn't exist. SeanWheeler (talk) 19:33, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Laura Powers Unconfirmed Simpsons Series 13 minifigure. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 (talk) 03:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Speedy deleted' - Literally about 100 characters they'd do before her surely :P ~ CJC 10:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Nelson Unconfirmed Simpsons minifigure. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 (talk) 03:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Speedy'' - no source ~ CJC 10:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Maggie Simpson Unconfirmed Simpsons character. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 (talk) 03:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Speedy'' - no source ~ CJC 10:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Milhouse Unconfirmed Simpsons minifigure. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 (talk) 03:37, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Speedy'' - no source ~ CJC 10:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Burns Unconfirmed Simpsons minifigure. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 (talk) 03:38, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Speedy'' - no source ~ CJC 10:59, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Duffman Again, no source, thus an unconfirmed Simpsons minifigure. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 (talk) 02:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC) It has showed up again by the same person with no source. * Delete, as nominator. Missingno.10 --Missingno.10 (talk) 03:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) * , no source Lady Deathstrike LEGO Marvel Super Heroes was released. People have unlocked the full roster. Lady Deathstrike was not in the character selection screen. It is the same issue with Cheetah not being in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. There was a source that said she was in the game, but it turns out to be wrong. Why would TT Games even delete a character like Lady Deathstrike when there are even more useless characters like the Statue of Liberty? SeanWheeler (talk) 21:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Discussion * , for the same reasons ^ * as nominator (How did I forget to vote?) SeanWheeler (talk) 16:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Funzo Unconfirmed Simpsons minfig. 03:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Discussion *Delete, as nominator. 03:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) *'Delete' - if it's unconfirmed, then it should be deleted under LCP-1. --The Evil Ogel (talk) 03:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Nindroid Due to recent information from Lego.Com,This article has been rendered outdated and unnecessary,having been split into 2 or more articles according to said info. Discussion *'Keep'. We still had that page even in 2012. It's also a character in the Spinjitzu Smash game. BrickfilmNut (talk) 04:16, November 29, 2013 (UTC) * ^ 04:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) * ^ 04:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC) * Keep: The page is about a "race" of characters. It's like how we have pages for Toa and whatnot. Depending on how much longer Ninjago goes on, Nindroids could become an even more pertinent race than they already are. I don't see why it should be deleted. --George (ToaMeiko) (talk) 05:54, November 29, 2013 (UTC) * ^ Arieus (talk) 12:34, November 29, 2013 (UTC) * ^ Keep Minifigur (talk) 15:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) * ^ Keep ~~ Sibo ~ Gigantic ~ Ship. Radiant. ~ White Star International'' ~ 09:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *Per BFN. 13:11, December 1, 2013 (UTC) * ^ Keep Predacon Blazer (Talk) 14:44, December 6, 2013 (UTC) * ^ Keep --Rople (talk) 15:55, December 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep'Per BFN and Meiko. -- 17:51, December 6, 2013 (UTC) *'Keep' *'Keep' per everyone Legosuperheroesfan (talk) 20:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) *' ' Is it anyway irrelevant to LEGO? No. -- SeanWheeler (talk) 01:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Bell Pepper Emerald I don't believe it is significant enough to have its own page. There's not much to be said about it that people looking for the page wouldn't already know. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) * Delete not as important as other video game things like red bricks or minikits.-- Toa Matau 20:03, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Peg Leg Not really needed.Also is a category really needed for 4 articles? *'Delete',as nominator -- Toa Matau 03:06, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Bricksburg It should really be mentioned on The LEGO Movie article instead of having its own page. *'Delete' As nominator.-- Toa Matau 19:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) * Keep - It should have it's own page to talk more about that location like The Old West, Middle Zealand, and Cloud Cuckoo Land. Every other major location has their own page like Ninjago and the Land of Chima --Rtkat3 (talk) 02:02, November 21, 2017 (UTC) 71214 Benny Fun Pack A duplicate article - there is already a Benny Fun Pack page with a more accurate title. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. Pbjms (talk) 18:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Weapon Master Discussion *'Delete'. It is unnecessary for this page to be on the wiki. Predacon Blazer (talk) 18:07, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Bunny It is unnecessary, as the mold is described exactly in Rabbit. Discussion * Delete, as nominator. File talk:LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 (Not released) This page was made as spam and should be deleted. Discussion Tru moo home This page was made as spam and should be deleted. Discussion Trumoo the show This page was made as spam and should be deleted. Discussion Quartet of Villains This article has been proposed for deletion. Discussion *No-Kilmarnock228 as the creator of article. Admittedly I questioned whether the article should be created in the first place, but when I started a thread about it ToaMatau2004 responded with the following: ToaMatau2004 wrote: Like I've said before, minir non-physical figures need to go in their own page regardless of media. (Sorry for ranting just had to say this) Therefore, I feel the article should be left alone.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 05:48, November 17, 2017 (UTC) :Oops, looks like I typoed that. What I meant to say was that the minor non physical characters need to just be on a list page. Ie: List of Ninjago Comic Characters. Sorry for being confusing.-ToaMatau2004 TBA Venomari Scout Discussion *Yes: This character, who appears in set 10722 Snake Showdown, has been identified in product descriptions as Lasha and therefore the article is redunant.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 05:48, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Hageman Brothers They are valid nonphysical minifigures, so I figure we should either keep the page or incorporate it into a list of nonphysical Ninjago minifigures. Hugo Strange This is getting a physical minifigure, and if the page was designed poorly it seems like the best course would be to fix it rather than delete it. Keep *Yes---Kilmarnock228 (talk) 20:32, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Custom:Collectable Minifigures (Customs) This is a custom page with numerous redlinks, and it's creator has not been active on the wiki for several years.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 10:27, January 17, 2018 (UTC)